


It's echoing in me but I haven't helped you to hear it

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Garden of Yerlik, Ghosts, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Battle, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers for episode 182, Tactical use of the grease spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Zolf and Wilde steal a moment in the aftermath of the fight in the Garden.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	It's echoing in me but I haven't helped you to hear it

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing this weeks, if not months, before the combat introduced in 182 will conclude? Yes. Absolutely. But I do not care.
> 
> (Title from 'In case you don't live forever' by Ben Platt)

The garden is quiet.

The sound of bells, the sound of rage, the sound of blame. It’s all gone.

They are bloody, beaten.

Wilde sags at the waist, bracing his palms on his knees. Wrung out, utterly.

Azu, covered in blood that may or may not be hers, collapses against a tree.

Hamid, more dragon that he’s ever seen before, curls up in her lap without a second thought.

Cel is collapsed on their back amidst the blight, body caught halfway between states, chest heaving.

But they’re alive.

Thank the gods they’re all alive.

He stumbles towards Wilde without thinking, reaching out for his hand and twining their fingers together. He tugs, walking backwards slowly out of the blighted area. The man looks at him, wide-eyed and confused, but must see something on his face because there’s no protestations, no hesitations. Just trust.

Always trust.

He takes them to just outside the ring of decay, thankful that Feryn doesn’t immediately fall into step beside him once more. That would make what he intends to do a little too awkward to entertain. Wilde stumbles on a root and Zolf stops to catch him, winding arms around his waist and drinking in the grateful smile with a breathless hunger.

“Zolf…”

Zolf shakes his head, directing them to behind a tree whose trunk is wide enough to hide them easily.

(He has no doubt everyone will know where they’ve gone, but there’s a decorum in pretending otherwise.)

“Talk to me darling, _please_.” Wilde says as he leans up against the tree, screwing his eyes shut and scratching at the bark. “I need to—.”

“I’m here, Oscar.” Zolf says, leaning in and pressing his forehead to the softness of the man’s stomach. “I’m here. We did it. You were amazing.”

Wilde laughs, bringing his hands up and carding them through the messy hair at the back of Zolf’s head. “I didn’t expect praise, but I’ll take it.”

Zolf hums out a faint sound of amusement, swallowing down a needy groan at the scratch of nails on his scalp. It’s nice, but it’s not what he needs.

“Turn around.” He says, with quiet force. “And get on your knees.”

He looks up in time to see Wilde’s nostrils flare, eyes sparking with naked interest. Zolf’s not surprised by the speed with which he complies, watching the graceful sink of Wilde to his knees and struggling not to clutch and tug and pull at every inch of him. They don’t have _time_ , as much as he might want it. No time to linger.

Like this, they are markedly similar in height, and he kicks Wilde’s legs a little wider just to hear him groan and scrabble to adjust. The motion kicks up a cloud of petals that swirl on the wind and float away in a shape that’s too close to humanoid to be a coincidence.

Well. He’s always known that Wilde enjoys an audience. And he’s too lost in the feel of the man against him to give much of a damn about it himself.

Zolf wraps one arm around Wilde’s waist, hastily undoing the fastenings at his waist and forcing the trousers down far enough to expose his cock and ass to the air. He wraps a palm around Wilde’s cock and smirks at the stifled howl that act inspires. He’s heavy and hot in Zolf’s palm, thickening rapidly and it makes Zolf nip at the side of his throat to feel it.

_He loves you so much_.

Zolf gasps, shuddering at the breathy voice right in his ear, unfamiliar and strange.

“Did you hear that?”

Wilde is quiet long enough that he would worry, if he didn’t have the quiet rocking of the man’s hips as a reassurance as to his willing engagement.

“I heard something.” Wilde admits. “It felt rather too close to something I would long to hear to be a coincidence, though.”

Zolf groans, rocking his hips into the curve of Wilde’s arse. “I’d say the same.”

“ _Zolf_.” Oscar groans, his legs shaking, hands clutching at the bark. “ _Please,_ I need…”

He tugs at the laces to his own trousers, pulling his cock free and cursing at the chill air on his skin at the same time as Oscar grinds out an oath and the hot press of skin to skin. He flails his other hand out to catch up one of Wilde’s and nips at the man’s earlobe. “Grease, if you please.”

Wilde chuckles, but complies, and Zolf brings back a slicked-up hand to instantly press between Oscar’s cheeks. He dances his fingers across Wilde’s perineum, and then drags them up, his thumb nudging up and over the pucker of Wilde’s hole. They really don’t have time for the slow open and the slow take, but he finds himself unable to deny either of them it now. Not after what they’ve just survived.

Oscar opens for him so perfectly. It’s intoxicating to feel the slow relax of his body, the way that he gasps and shivers and calls out for more.

Satisfied with his preparation, Zolf smears the remaining grease over his cock and then steps closer as Wilde tilts back, presenting so very nicely. Zolf presses forward, groaning into the back of Wilde’s neck at the give of his body, at the slow slick slide of fucking him this way.

_He knows how much you adore him._

_Look at the pair of you._

_It’s like you were made for him._

Zolf chews at his lip, feeling Oscar sob and shudder.

“Zolf, do you feel it? The acceptance?”

Zolf nods, glancing down at the winding roots that still make his stomach do a little flip. They’re moving now to support Oscar’s legs, to hold him steady and firm as petals mulch beneath his knees and stain his clothes.

“They complimenting you again?”

Wilde laughs, rocking back so perfectly that it makes Zolf lose his mind a little. “Yes and no. They seem very intent on telling me how good we look, but also…” He trails off with a broken moan. “Also, how much you love me.”

Zolf feels the truth of that settle in his stomach like a flare, chasing out along his limbs and drawing him to urge Oscar to lean back against him, so that he can get access to the man’s throat. He sucks at the skin and groans into it as Oscar clenches around him so perfectly.

“How can they tell?”

Oscar gives a hiccuping giggle of a laugh, reaching one hand back to cradle his head. “Darling, how could they _not_.”

Zolf buries his face in the sweaty skin of Oscar’s throat, rocking in quick little thrusts. Oscar whines, and Zolf hears the spark of magic on the air before the slick sound of the man’s hand moving in quick little pulls over his own cock.

_Tell him, tell him how you feel._

_Never let him go._

_Put your back into it!_

The last one makes him grin, wondering why the voice sounds so familiar and so unfamiliar all at once.

“Not everyone’s a stranger.” Oscar murmurs, voice betraying how close he is to the edge. “Let’s give them a show.”

It’s easy to get lost in the moment when Oscar goes all pliant and accepting like this, weight resting on him and thrilled little noises floating on the air. He chases each of them, tucks them away to help him get through the long days ahead.

Zolf holds Wilde tight as he comes, chasing quickly after with a stifled groan and a shudder. At any other time he’d linger, drag his fingers through the sweat on Oscar’s chest and lick at the warmth of his belly but they need to get back, they need solve this problem so that this whole trip can have been worth something.

“You good?” He asks, stepping back and feeling the quick caress of prestidigitation over his skin and clothes.

Oscar’s head jerks in an affirmative nod and they redress quickly, Oscar getting to his feet with legs that seem markedly unsteady. It shouldn’t make Zolf feel so good to see, but he’s a simple dwarf.

It definitely does.

“I may need to lean on you for a little while, I was already rather exhausted and you’ve taken the last of my composure quite thoroughly.”

Zolf grins, stepping in close and feeling the warmth of an arm around his shoulders as he loops his own around Wilde’s waist.

“I’ve got you.”

Oscar grins down at him. “I know, Zolf.”


End file.
